Nezuko Kamado
|race=Demon Human |gender=Female |age=14 |height=153 cm |weight=45 kg |birthday=December 28 |hair_color=Black |eye_color=Pink Dark red to pink |blood_type= |affiliation= |occupation= |partner(s)= |base_of_operations= |status=Active |relative(s)=Sumiyoshi Suyako Tanjuro Kamado Kie Kamado Tanjiro Kamado Takeo Kamado Hanako Kamado Shigeru Kamado Rokuta Kamado |manga_debut=Chapter 1 |anime_debut=Episode 1 |japanese_voice=Akari Kitō |english_voice= Abby Trott |image_gallery=Nezuko Kamado/Image Gallery }} |Kamado Nezuko}} is the younger sister of Tanjiro Kamado and one of the two remaining members of the Kamado family. Formerly human, she was attacked and turned into a Demon by Muzan Kibutsuji. She is one of the main protagonists of ''Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba''. Appearance Nezuko is a petite young girl with fair skin, visibly large, prominent fangs, and sharp, claw-like nails that fade to red where they point. Her hair is long, dark brown and reaches just below her waist, turning an orange color as it passes her elbows, and appears to be crimped into large, straight ridges, worn sideswept drastically to her left. She has soft-looking, pale pink eyes that appear a lighter color around the rims of their irises, slanted downwards towards the sides of her face and framed by notably long eyelashes, the pupils of which can appear slit as she transforms. According to Tanjiro Kamado, Nezuko was known as a great beauty in their home town.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 15, Page 3 She wears a light pink kimono with a geometric triangle pattern, the lining a paler pink, with a red and white checkered obi and a thin piece of orange thread looped and knotted around her waist, another band of green above it. Over this, she sports a long, dark brown haori that reaches past her knees, as well as pink zori sandals and white socks, wrapped with thick pieces of black material. Nezuko also wears a small pink ribbon to the left of her head, to keep her hair out of her face, and the bamboo gag Giyu Tomioka gave her,Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 40 which is secured around her jaw with a strip of red cloth. As a human, she had a very similar appearance, the only differences being her lack of Demon-like traits, orange hair and pale pink eyes. Instead, Nezuko had fully dark brown hair, worn tied back in three low buns, decorated by pink ribbons, and eyes of a darker rose red color that only appeared pale pink around their lower irises. She wore the same kimono, just without her haori and with a large sheet of white cloth tied around her, which she used to carry her little brother, Rokuta Kamado, on her back.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 4 Personality Nezuko's original personality as a human was that of a kind and caring girl, who thought of others before herself much like her older brother, Tanjiro, and was a responsible elder sister to her younger siblings.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 5 As a Demon, however, Nezuko seems to have forgotten a good portion of her memories as a human, besides those related to her family, and thus doesn't retain the exact personality she had before transformation. She is still very caring and protective towards humans who she sees as members of her family, although this is mainly due to the influence Sakonji Urokodaki had on her while she was asleep for two years. Nezuko also retains some of her human emotions, as she has been seen to cry when sad and smile when happy, but in general she appears more detached than her human cohorts, although she is still much calmer and less malicious than most Demons. Since becoming a Demon, Nezuko appears to have become also rather brazen, and does not seem to fear fighting; she fiercely guards her brother as well as her allies. She has also developed a strong willpower, which can be seen through her refusal to consume human flesh or blood, even in cases of extreme injury or exposure to human blood, which can be seen when she refuses Sanemi Shinazugawa after he attempts to lure her into biting him with his Marechi blood.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 5-11 On the rare occasion that Nezuko attempts speech, she has been seen to stutter a lot, which may be due to her bamboo mouthpiece, which is seldom removed, and the fact that she didn't speak for a number of years after her transformation. However, After developing resistance towards sunlight, which allows her to go outside and interact with others more often, her speech has shown signs of improvement and she is able to fully pronounce words if someone else has just spoken them,Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 127, Pages 3-4 or hears them repeated frequently enough.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 128, Page 7 History Nezuko grew up on a mountain alongside her older brother, Tanjiro, and the rest of her siblings and mother, as the eldest daughter of the Kamado family. She presumably took care of her younger siblings as an assistant to her mother, as is briefly witnessed prior to her family's death. Unlike Tanjiro, who was responsible for selling firewood in town, Nezuko would usually help out around the family home. The family was somewhat poor and, as a result, Nezuko sometimes had to go without things like new clothes in order to ensure that the rest of her siblings had enough food to eat. She did not appear to view this as a burden, and instead was simly just content to help her family. Synopsis Final Selection Arc After a Demon attack kills almost her entire family, Nezuko is turned into a Demon by the ochestrator of said attack, Muzan Kibutsuji. At first, she is rather wild and even attacks her single remaining brother, however she quickly comes to her senses and swiftly jumps in to defend him from Giyu Tomioka when the Pillar tries to harm him. Following her awakening after their short fight and her brother recieving instructions from Giyu to find a man named "Sakonji Urokodaki," Nezuko is taken by Tanjiro to first bury and pay their respects to their deceased family. She then hides in a nearby cave, since the sun has risen, and waits for her brother to find something to carry her in so they can travel by day. The silbings then find their way to Sakonji's home, who takes them in and begins training Tanjiro in the Breath of Water Breath Style. Nezuko has been asleep since Tanjiro began training. Even after he finished his training for two years and left for the Final Selection, her state did not change. Sakonji had kept her in check since she began sleeping, until Tanjiro has successfully passed the Final Selection and it was only then, when he returned to them, that Nezuko awoke to greet Tanjiro, embracing him and relieving him of his fears. First Mission Arc Nezuko accompanies Tanjiro to his first mission, where she emerges from her box to fight a copy of the Swamp Demon. She falls asleep after the demon is defeated. Asakusa Arc Drum House Arc Nezuko spends most of this arc in her box, as it takes place during the day. Natagumo Mountain Arc Nezuko takes part in the battle against Lower Moon Five, Rui. She helps her brother deal the killing blow with her newly awakened Blood Demon Art. Functional Recovery Training Arc Nezuko spends the entire arc sleeping to recover her strength after she used her Blood Demon Art for the first time against Rui on Natagumo Mountain. Demon Train Arc Nezuko is instrumental in awakening the Demon Slayers after they were put to sleep by Lower Moon One, Enmu. She then proceeds to help Zenitsu and Flame Pillar Rengoku defend several train-cars full of sleeping passengers from Enmu's attempts to consume them, buying time for Tnjiro and Inosuke to kill the demon. Red Light District Arc She awakens to her berserk-like Demon Transformation ability during the fight with Daki, the female half of Upper Moon Six. After almost consuming a human in her animalistic state, she is subdued by Tanjiro and is sidelined for the rest of the fight. She proves instrumental in saving several Demon Slayers from the brink of death by using her Blood Burst ability to burn the lethal poison of Gyutaro, the male half of Upper Moon Six, out of their blood. Abilities and Powers Demon Abilities * Size Manipulation: Upon being transformed into a demon, Nezuko displayed the basic ability to change and alter her body's size and height. She was able to shrink herself into the physical size of a small child in order to fit inside a box or a basket in order to hide from sunlight when traveling through the daytime with Tanjiro and could enlarge herself into a much bigger form, in order to be able to battle against demons. * Enhanced Strength: Despite never being formally trained, Nezuko's naturally enhanced physical strength allows her to easily fight against demons, however, due to being untrained, Nezuko instead relies on simply kicking her opponents or overwhelming them with brute strength instead. Her kicking power depends on her body size, and her kicks allows her to sever Demons head with ease. * Enhanced Regeneration: Nezuko possesses a tremendous regeneration ability that enables her to restore severed limbs within seconds. The true nature of this ability is solidifying her blood from her severed body parts that she could manipulate at will. * Demon Transformation: '''When Nezuko is under the dire situation, she could transform into a berserk-like state, with vines tattoos circling her body, her veins popping out and a single horn protruding from her right forehead side. This form enhances Nezuko's fighting ability, at the cost of her becoming more demon-like, including the need to feed on human blood. So far, the only way she could revert back to normal is to have someone (in her case, Tanjiro) sing her a lullaby. During the Demon Slayer's fight against Hantengu, Nezuko manages to control this form at will. * '''Sunlight Resistance: During their battle against Upper Moon Four, Hantengu, Nezuko developed an immunity from sunlight, now being able to completely walk and go about in the daytime without being burnt to ash, unlike her fellow demons. |Kekkijutsu}} * |Bakketsu}}: Nezuko can ignite her blood that is outside her body, turning them into engulfing flames. However these flames only affects Demons and Blood Demon Arts, so for example Rui's threads or Gyutaro's Poison. Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 84, Page 16 Nezuko's flames are also able to turn Tanjiro's Nichirin Blade from Jet Black to Crimson Red, similar to how Yoriichi Tsugikuni has turned his blade from black to red before he fights, strengthening the effectiveness of his blade against Demons even further and allows Tanjiro to perform Dance of the Fire God styles more effectively. Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 113, Page 2 Trivia *Kamado, without the second kanji (竈, かまど) is a traditional Japanese wood or charcoal-fueled cook stove/furnace. *Do, the second kanji of her family name, (門, ど) means door. *Nezu (禰豆, ねず) is part of the word Gonezu (五禰豆, ごねず), which is the name of a flower, the Japanese Snowball. *Ko (子, こ) is a common Japanese name suffix for girls. It also means child. *Nezuko was ranked in 3rd place as of the first character popularity poll with 3,319 votes. *The "ki" (鬼) in Akari Kitō (鬼頭明里, Kitō Akari), the voice actress portraying Nezuko, means "demon". *Nezuko is the only demon in the series who is able to use Blood Demon Arts without eating humans. Quotes * (To Takeo Kamado) "It would be great if I could meet a man like a Hisha."Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Volume 3 Extra Pages, Page 9 * (To Tanjiro Kamado) "Th-thank gods ar... are okay. Thank gods."Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 127, Page 4 Navigation ru:Незуко Камадо pl:Nezuko Kamado Category:Female Characters Category:Demon Category:Protagonists Category:Kamado Family